Escape and Evade
by meagz
Summary: Max and Alec get captured by White. Rated PG, but could change. Will become a M/A fic. Please R&R.
1. Cool People Suck

Title: Escape and Evade  
  
Author: mental head slap  
  
Genre: Adventure/action/romance  
  
Pairing: None yet, it will become M/A  
  
Rating: PG for now, but could change as the story progresses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: This story is set as though the whole Jam Pony fiasco never happened all the non-human looking transgenics are living in TC. White captures Max and Alec. Rated PG, but could change. Will become a M/A fic. Please R&R.  
  
A/N: This is my first ever DA fic, so please review and tell me what you thought. Big thanks to Blue and the_skilled_one who are my beta readers.  
  
Chapter One ~ Cool People Suck  
  
Max rode around the outside of Terminal City cautiously checking to see if anyone was following her, when she was sure there was no-one was watching she turned into the place where her friends had been forced to take refuge for the past month. As she approached the main building she could see Joshua moving about inside and smiled at the thought of seeing him again. It had been almost a week since she had the chance to talk to him and she missed their colorful conversations. She slid off her bike and picked up the several shopping bags she had brought with her. She walked through the door and made her way over to her friend. From the back he looked like an ordinary six foot tall man with long hair. But from the front you could see his dog like features that Manticore had encoded into his DNA as one of their crazy experiments.  
  
"Hey big fella," she said just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hey little fella, how's things? How's Alec?" Joshua asked. The moment Joshua mentioned Alec's name Max's body almost overflowed with emotion, she hoped she was able to mask her feelings and appear unfazed.  
  
"Everything's fine. Alec's good, he said he might come around tomorrow after work. I've got to get this stuff to Dix."  
  
"See you soon little fella.'' Max gave Joshua a quick hug and went off to find Dix, another one of Manticore's freak experiments. She got halfway to the door when Mole blocked her path.  
  
"Have you got my cigars?" She rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out a large package and handed it to him, "Here you go." "Thanks Max."  
  
"It was nothing," she replied and kept walking towards the door. Dix turned as soon as she walked through the door.  
  
"Did you get everything?"  
  
"All, except for the new processor you wanted, Alec's bringing it tomorrow," her heart contracted and her body once again filled with emotion as she said his name. "Tell Joshua I have to get back to work, I'll be back soon." She turned and left without further explanation.  
  
Max turned the corner on autopilot and then realised where she was headed, Alec's apartment. Her brain told her to turn around and head back to work, but her hands didn't seem to listening and she kept going. Before she knew it she had arrived and she walked in the door, up the stairs and knocked on his door. Several minutes later he answered the door, a look of surprise washed over his features before he masked his emotions from her. "Max. What are you doing here?" Max sensed some surprise and annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Uh, Joshua asked how you were and I wanted to make sure you would be going to see him tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Great.''  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Don't forget the processor for Dix."  
  
"Who is it?" A muffled voice called from inside Alec's apartment. Due to her enhanced hearing Max could easily understand what the girl was saying. Max stared at Alec trying to read his expression, but like her he had had practice in disguising his emotions.  
  
"Just a friend," Alec answered the voice.  
  
"Who's that?" Max asked just loud enough for Alec's own enhanced hearing to hear.  
  
"A friend," Alec replied in a similar tone.  
  
"You have a lot of friends. Who is this particular friend?"  
  
"No one you know."  
  
"Alec," the voice called. This person was starting to annoy Max so she pushed the door hard and it flew open revealing a petite blonde girl, no more than 16 years old, sitting on Alec's couch wearing a tight black leather mini-skirt, knee high leather boots and a midriff baring top with the slogan 'COOL PEOPLE SUCK'. Max struggled to suppress the urge to laugh, but managed to compose herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked her, with a tone hinting at disgust.  
  
"Tara. Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of Alec's," Max replied curtly. Why give away any unnecessary information?  
  
"Uh, Tara maybe you could come back another time," Alec said uncomfortably. The young girl pouted at his comment, but stood up and smoothed out her skirt.  
  
"What about the processor?" she asked as bent over to pick up her bag.  
  
"Is she talking about the same processor you are giving to Dix tomorrow?" Max asked abruptly.  
  
"Uh, about that."  
  
"You were going to give the processor to her?" Max asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, uh."  
  
"Forget it," Tara replied as she stormed out of his apartment.  
  
"I can't believe you would even consider it," Max yelled. "I can't believe you Alec," she said as she too stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs. She could hear him calling after her, but she too mad to even consider going back.  
  
Max rode around Seattle going nowhere in particular, thinking about what had just happened. She almost wished she hadn't stormed out, because then she would have had an excuse to kick his ass. Oh well she'd take care of that the next time she saw him. The hardest thing for Max to comprehend was the fact that he would have given the processor to that little blonde bimbo instead of Dix, who needed it the most. It wasn't like Dix could go out and get his own, he, along with the rest of the transgenics in Terminal City, relied on Alec and Max to give them the essentials of life. She was annoyed that he had chosen the little blonde over her. What did little blonde have that she didn't? Max thought it was probably best to leave that question unanswered.  
  
Max woke up remember she had big plans for today. Actually get to work on time and deliver a couple of packages just to please Normal, take the opportunity to kick Alec's butt and then personally make sure Alec delivered the processor to Dix. She quickly changed into her favorite leather pants, a dark red top and her leather jacket and brushed her hair. She even added some makeup to the outfit, mascara and lipstick. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her roommate OC and a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"What are you doing up at this time of the morning?"  
  
"I've got a lot to do today. The sooner I get going the sooner I finish," more like the sooner she got started the sooner she could kick Alec's butt.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head off now, are you coming to work today?"  
  
"Yeah, eventually."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Max sighed as she watched OC leave their apartment. She took a sip of coffee, stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the gray sky just as it started to rain. She stood watching the rain from the window for almost half an hour before moving away and rinsing her empty coffee cup. No time like the present she thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
  
She rode into work shivering slightly as the rain continued to pour down. Max removed her coat as she walked into Jam Pony.  
  
"Today's going to be hell," she said to no one in particular. Max noticed the surprised look on Normal's face.  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
"Is something wrong Normal?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. A delivery in Sector 5," Normal held a package out to Max. She took the package from Normal's outstretched hand, "Have you seen Golden Boy?"  
  
"No." Max replied as she headed for the lockers. OC was leaning against her locker talking to a brunette haired girl that Max recognized as Alec's latest girl.  
  
"Hey, Max. Have you seen Alec, Donna here is looking for him."  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen him since last night," Max replied as she opened her locker and pulled out her satchel containing a clipboard. She shoved the package into her bag and slammed her locker shut.  
  
"I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight OC."  
  
"Yeah, see you." Max strode out of Jam Pony and almost walked straight into Alec.  
  
"If you forget to take the processor to Dix this afternoon I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Maxie."  
  
"I've gotta go, got a delivery to Sector 5." Max grinned, "say hello to Donna for me."  
  
"Donna?" Alec asked sounding genuinely confused.  
  
"Your girlfriend, she's in there talking to OC."  
  
"Very funny Maxie."  
  
"I'm not kidding." Max tried to look sincere, but burst out laughing, "Bye Alec," Max managed to say through her laughter and rode off leaving Alec standing there by himself. 


	2. Please Speak Slowly, I'm Blonde

A/N: This is my first ever DA fic, so please review and tell me what you thought. A HUGE thanks to Blue and my sister who beta'd my story and fixed lots of my mistakes and also gave me ideas when I couldn't think of any.  
  
Chapter Two ~ PLEASE SPEAK SLOWLY, I'M BLONDE  
  
*** Alec's POV ***  
  
Alec looked up to see Max walking out of Jam Pony.and she was about to walk right into him.  
  
"If you forget to take the processor to Dix this afternoon I'll kick your ass." Max said with a threatening tone.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Maxie."  
  
"I've gotta go, got a delivery to Sector 5." She grinned cheekily, "Say hello to Donna for me."  
  
A wave of confusion washed over Alec. "Donna?" he inquired.  
  
"Your girlfriend, she's in there talking to OC."  
  
It all suddenly came flooding back, the tall, slender brunette he met at Crash about three weeks ago. Max was only toying with him. Donna wasn't really here. "Very funny Maxie."  
  
A sincere look washed over Max's beautiful features, "I'm not kidding." She burst out laughing. "Bye Alec," she managed to say through her laughter as she rode off.  
  
He watched her until she turned the corner. He sighed as he turned around and walked through the front doors of Jam Pony.  
  
"Golden Boy, got a delivery to Sector 7," Normal held a package out to Alec.  
  
Alec took the package and headed towards the lockers but stopped short when he heard Donna's familiar voice.  
  
"I have to go to work. If you see Alec tell him I stopped in. I'll see you tonight at Crash."  
  
Alec quickly moved out of sight and watched Donna exit the building. He walked over and opened his locker, pulled out a bag and shoved the package into it. He turned to leave, but stopped when a slender hand grabbed his arm. He frowned as he turned around and was faced with OC.  
  
"Hey OC."  
  
"Alec. Donna was here just before. She was looking for you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Sorry to pass up an opportunity to engage in a fascinating conversation with you, OC. But, unfortunately I have to go, got a delivery," he said patting his bag as confirmation. He turned and walked out of Jam Pony. He sighed loudly as he got onto his bike. He looked up and searched for any sign of Donna. When he saw nothing he rode off. He wondered why she had shown up now; he hadn't seen her for almost two weeks.  
  
*** Max's POV ***  
  
Max turned onto Verner Avenue and slowed to a stop outside a block of slightly rundown apartments. She sighed as she got off her bike and walked through the front door. Max rode the elevator to the tenth floor. Checking the package as she walked out of the elevator, Max turned to her left and walked to the end of the hall to room 1021. Max knocked on the door, leant against the wall and listened for the sound of movement inside. When she heard someone making their way towards the door she straightened up and reached into her bag for the clipboard. She looked up as the door opened revealing none other than Tara, the blonde bimbo that had been in Alec's apartment last night. Today she was wearing skintight jeans and a top bearing the slogan 'PLEASE SPEAK SLOWLY, I'M BLONDE'. For the second time in as many days Max found herself struggling to stay composed after looking at this girls clothing.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a snobby tone.  
  
Max thrust the package into Tara's hands and handed over the clipboard, "I need a signature."  
  
Tara took the clipboard, scribbled a signature and handed it back to Max. "Goodbye," she said pointedly.  
  
Max turned and walked away.  
  
She steered her bike in the direction of Jam Pony, then all of a sudden she turned and circled TC carefully before entering. She was greeted by Joshua as she rode in.  
  
"Hey, little fella."  
  
"Hey big fella. How are you doing?"  
  
"Good. Come see my new painting," Joshua said excitedly. He led her over to his painting area, where several paintings are covered with sheets. He reaches out and pulls the sheet off one of the paintings; beneath it is a portrait of Max. "Max."  
  
"Wow, Joshua. It's beautiful."  
  
"Max is beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Joshua," she said hugging her friend.  
  
"Maxie, what are you doing here?" she turned abruptly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Just checking in. You?" she replied coolly.  
  
"Processor." He said holding it up. 


End file.
